


It's Christmas

by austensfate



Category: Lost
Genre: Children, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cute Kids, F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austensfate/pseuds/austensfate
Summary: Just another Christmas with the LaFleur family.
Relationships: Juliet - Relationship, Juliet Burke/James "Sawyer" Ford
Kudos: 1





	It's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> hey lol
> 
> i was gonna post this on christmas but i forgot tehehe. hope u enjoy. 
> 
> <33

December 25, 1984

“Mom, dad wake up!” said a small voice. Juliet heard her bedroom door swing open and little feet hitting the hardwood floor. Two small figures jumped onto the bed and shook her shoulders. She turned around and opened her eyes, to see a blonde-haired little boy up in her face, his big blue eyes looking into hers. “It’s Christmas, Mom. Wake up.” She kissed his forehead and sat up. “Where’s Lily?” the boy moved out of the way, and Juliet could see her husband had slinged the little girl over her shoulder, and she was laughing uncontrollably. Sawyer looked over at his wife. “It’s Christmas.” He beamed down at her, and his dimples showed. He tickled his daughter and they walked out of the room, with the boy following close behind. Juliet looked at the clock, 6:34. She sighed at how early it was. Juliet giggled before she finally got out of bed. She walked into the living room and what she saw was pure Christmas joy. It was still dark outside, but their Christmas tree had illuminated their house. She could see all the different ornaments. Stars, animals, pictures of her family. The children were sitting at the foot of the tree, wearing their matching Christmas pajamas, looking at their presents. Sawyer sat on the couch, holding his coffee, in a mug that read “World’s Greatest Dad.” Juliet yawned and walked over to the couch and plopped down. She gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and smiled back at him. “Where are your Christmas pajamas?” She smirked. “Forgot ‘em.” He said. Sawyer quickly pulled her in for a kiss.

“Ewww.” The 4-year-olds dragged out in harmony. Juliet pulled back and scrunched her nose. “Elliot, Lily, do you want to open your presents now?” The kids looked at each other excitedly, before turning back to their mother, nodding their heads repeatedly. “Hey don’t go too fast. You don’t want to forget this.” Sawyer said proudly. Juliet gasped. “That reminds me, let me get the camera.” Juliet ran over to the kitchen and grabbed her black polaroid camera. The boy went first, and he opened his present and got a toy car. The children oohed and aahed. Sawyer put his arm around Juliet, and she snuggled into his shoulder. Juliet quickly got up and snapped a photo of the moment, the children huddling close to each other, talking, and laughing. The picture printed out and Juliet brought it over for Sawyer to see. He looked over at the film and stared at the adorable photo. “You should hang that up.” He remarked. 

Juliet walked over to a half-filled cork board right before the kitchen. She pinned the photo on the board. She looked over the photos each recalling the time they were taken. The first one was an unexpected photo James had taken of her, in the jungle. Her hair was wet, as they had just gone swimming. Juliet was laughing, wearing her swimsuit and holding a towel. In the background, was the small lake and bright green jungle behind. Another photo was 5 years ago, at their wedding. They were standing on the dock, Juliet in an elegant white dress flowing down past her feet. Her hair was pinned back, and her bangs curled. In one hand she held a pink bouquet of flowers, and the other hand was on Sawyer’s chest, her ring shining brightly. Sawyer’s hair was neatly combed back, and he was wearing a suit. It was odd because it had been the only time, she’d seen him wear one. The next photo was a picture of an ultrasound, of when Juliet was pregnant with the twins. She looked over and saw the photo of when they were born. She was sitting in a hospital bed, her eyes barely open, with a big grin on her face. She was holding a baby in a pink blanket, while Sawyer was bent down next to her, gently holding the bundle wrapped in blue. He was beaming and she could see his dimples through the photograph. That was one of the happiest times he had ever seen him. The other photos were birthdays, holidays, and special events.  
Juliet walked back over to the living room and noticed a few more gifts had been opened. Before she could sit down, her daughter gestured to her. “Oh here, mom, this is for you.” Lily handed a small box to her mother and she read the label. 

To: Blondie

From: James

Juliet’s eyes teared up and she looked up at her husband, who was smiling. “Well, don’t just stare at it all day.” Juliet carefully took off the wrapping paper and revealed it a gorgeous silver necklace ever. It was a heart shaped necklace, with charms that had the initials of S, E, and L. She assumed it represented the first letters of her family’s names. She turned over to her husband. “Thank you. I love it.” She hugged him. The children went back to opening the gifts, and Juliet occasionally sitting up to take photos of them. Finally, the kids had finished opening their presents. “Oh wait, there’s one more thing.” Sawyer said as he quickly stood up and ran out near the door leading to the backyard. He re-entered the room with a large box, so large you could barely see his face. Sawyer set it down in front of the kids. Their eyes opened wide, as they wondered what it could be. It was addressed to the Ford Family. “Mom, dad, there’s a present for us all.” Juliet stood up from the couch and took a seat on the floor, next to the children and her husband. It was a rather large box, being a few feet tall, and wide. There were holes at the top. Juliet signaled that they could open it, and the children carefully took off the top of the box. Inside was a furry creature, that the children couldn’t make out. Sawyer stood up and placed his hands inside, and instantly, he took his hands out, holding the tiniest golden colored puppy. The children gasped and squealed, and inched over to their father, who was carefully holding the pup with two hands on his chest. The children patted the soft dog, and Sawyer set it down. The puppy’s legs were braced, and it looked around cautiously. “Let him explore a bit.” The kids gave it some space. The pup slowly walked around, sniffing the couch, the rug, the curtains, and the books. Finally, it looked back at the family, and quicky ran and jumped onto the children, knocking them down. The pup licked their faces and the children’s laughs filled the air. Juliet was laughing along with them, and Sawyer walked over to sit next to her. “And a merry Christmas to you.” He said kissing her on the cheek. She blushed. She looked over at the kids, who were holding and playing with the dog. “Elliot, Lily, come here.” The children turned their heads and scooted in towards their parents. Juliet’s heart sped up.  
She didn’t know how to tell the kids. She wasn’t sure if they were going to be happy or disappointed. She decided to come straight out with it. “We’re having a baby.” The kids first looked confused, then they made the connection. They grinned and sat up. She looked over at her husband, who looked at her with loving eyes. “Jules.” He spoke. “This is amazing.” He tried to hold back his tears. They stood up and he wrapped his arms around her small frame. He lifted her up and spun her around. Juliet giggled as her set her back down. “We’re having a baby!” He said enthusiastically. The children laughed as they played with the dog, who was running circles around them. He looked back at his wife and kissed her. He pulled away. 

“Merry Christmas, Blondie.”

“Merry Christmas James.”

The end


End file.
